


The Celestial Mages Inverse

by Kelly_Namikaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lucy and original character are sisters., Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Just after the Tower of Heaven debacle, a stranger shows up, claiming to be Lucy's twin sister. After a blood test, nobody can deny the truth. Go through the adventures of Fairy Tail, but with one difference.





	The Celestial Mages Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> So, i don't know why I'm doing this, I've got too many series on the go right now, but here is the first chapter anyways. Enjoy!

Lucy sat upright in bed, a cold sweat on her back. She was still recuperating after the Tower of Heaven incident and was having an odd dream for a few days. It was of a person, small enough to be a child, in a dark cloak, only a single piece of blonde hair sticking out of the hood.

In the dream, they were sitting in a tent, head looking at the ground, as if they were a child who was being punished. Suddenly, the person fell to their knees, hands holding their ears. The sides of the tent suddenly were black, as if the shadows had crawled up them. The shadows creeped towards this person, and when they reached them, the shadows engulfed them, and the person let out an ear piercing shriek.

It was a good thing the others were all busy the past few days so they weren’t at her place.

~~~~~~~

Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild, sipping on a strawberry milkshake and just enjoy the surely short time of peace.

“Lucy! There’s someone asking to see you!” Mira called from the front door.

The blonde nodded her head, standing to walk over to the door. When she got there, standing beside Mira was a girl decked out in an entirely black leather outfit. Boots that went up to her thighs, a skirt just short enough to be scandalous, a tank top with a low enough cut chest to make even her blush, and a biker jacket left unzipped completed the outfit. When Lucy looked up at the girls face, she was surprised the see a face that was like a mirror. Her facial structure was almost the exact same, but her eyes were a deep magenta, almost red, and her hair was violet, and shined different shades of purple in the morning sun.

She gave the blonde an unimpressed stare. “You Lucy Heartfillia?” She asked.

Lucy almost squeaked at the demanding voice, before remembering her manners. “That would be me, may I ask who you are?” She was wary, but that was no reason to not be polite. Mira saw that all seemed to be good, and headed back to the bar.

“That’s good. I’ve been looking for you for a bit. My names Moira.” She said, looking at the rebuilding guild hall. “Sorry about your guys guild hall.”

“...Thanks? I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you here?” Lucy asked, getting an odd feeling about all of this.

“Me?” The girl asked. “I’m her to discuss Layla Heartfilia.” A silence followed. “And, I guess by extension, you.”

The blonde stood there in shocked. “But, why would you want to talk about mom and me?” She asked, her voice a whisper.

A sad smirk graced the face of Moira. “Because, sunshine, it sucks only knowing about family from pictures.”

Lucy tilted her head slightly, confused, but glad that everybody was too focused on the daily fight to listen in. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“Hun, I’ve made it pretty obvious. I’m your sister. More accurately, your twin sister.”

~~~~~~~~

Lucy had told Mira that she was heading home for the day, saying she wasn’t feeling great. The blonde nodded to the purple haired girl still standing by the door. They made their way over to her apartment, and once they were seated at her kitchen table, with tea in front of them. Lucy spoke.

“I’m sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. I’ve never had a sibling, and I don’t think either mother or father ever had any illegitimate children.” Her voice was full of sympathy.

Moira laughed at that. “Okay, now that makes sense. Guess you didn’t even know about me. Well, Jude never was a very open man.” She said, and Lucy stared at her.

“Seriously, you have the wrong girl. Neither of my parents had purple hair or pink eyes.” The celestial wizard insisted.

“No, I have the right person. When we were born, I was stolen by one of the staff, who was jealous of the Heartfilia wealth. Three years later, I woke up at the camp that had been made, and I was alone.” She shrugged. “No one ever found me, and I’m guessing both Jude and Layla decided to keep me secret.” Her magenta eyes seemed indifferent at this.

Lucy sat in silence, not knowing how to respond. After a minute searching for her voice, she spoke. “And, how do you know this to be the truth?”

Moira sighed. “And here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Don’t you have a healer? A blood test is completely truthful.”

The blonde smacked her head. “Of course. I have a doctor in town if you want to go now.”

“Sure, might as well get it over with.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

One very awkward (On Lucy’s part) Doctor’s visit later…

The two girls sat in the waiting room while the results were processed, when Lucy realized something. “Hey, you said you got left in the middle of nowhere when you were three?” The blonde asked, and continued to speak when she got a nod. “How did you survive all on your own?”

Moira cringed internally at the question. “What do you know of Draco?”

“Draco, Draco, OH! You mean the constellation!” At the nod she got from her supposedly twin sister she continued. “Well, he was part of the platinum keys, which no one has seen in over two hundred years, until he tried to convince the Spirit King to change a law that he viewed as unfair, and left because he refused to serve under the Spirit King.”

“That’s correct. He roamed the human world quite often, and it was on one of these excursions he found me, curled up at the base of a tree, trying to keep warm.” She smiled, but it was full of bitterness. “He took me in, and raised me, and taught me his magic. One day, he told me that he was leaving. Just like that. He gave me no reason, just up and left. So I figured that I’d go looking elsewhere for a family, if he didn’t want to be a part of mine.”

Her eyes were glassy as they looked over to the pair of brown one watching her in shock. “I was old enough to know my last name when he came along, thanks to the rouge staff member. I knew that I’d find you guys sooner or later. And I did, but Layla was gone and Jude was just a colossal asshole.” She took a deep breath, sitting back up from her hunched position.

“The only person left was you, Lucy.” The purple haired girl was back to the blank face from earlier, and Lucy had to blink the tears from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Moira, if you want, one of my best friends is also a dragon slayer if you wish to compare notes.” Lucy offered, getting a small huff of laughter.

“As much as I appreciate the thought, Ladon made his opinion very clear when he didn’t even bother to give me a reason.” She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “No, at this point, if Ladon ever wishes to speak with me again, he will have to find me.”

A nurse called from the counter. “Moira and Lucy Heartfilia will you please follow me?” They both stood up, and followed the nurse down into one of the doctors offices.

“So, what have ya got to tell us, doc?” Moira asked, leaning on the wall, a cocky smirk on her face.

The nurse smiled as she spoke. “Congratulations, girls. You two are identical twins.”

Lucy sat in shock as the leather clad woman just laughed at the shell shocked look on the celestial mages face. “I told you so, sis.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins were wandering around Magnolia, Lucy showing her new-found sister the town. “Hey, you should join Fairy Tail if you’re going to hang around here. You should also meet my team, they’re pretty awesome.”

Moira nodded. “I guess I should, need some jewel for an apartment. And It’d be nice to know more about you and your friends.” She mumbled under her breath. “And maybe some more blankets to keep warm.” Her jacket now zipped up to cover her cleavage.

“You can stay at my place if you want, you don’t have to worry about your own place just yet.” Lucy insisted, wanting to spend more time with her new family.

The celestial dragon slayer laughed. “Hun, while I appreciate the offer, it’s really not needed. I snore, and have a bad habit of staying out until early hours of the morning, and I think you get enough of an interrupted sleep as it is, from what you’ve told me.”

“Yeah, well, my home is open anytime you need it.” Lucy told her sibling, hoping she’d change her mind. “We should probably head to the guild then, I didn’t tell Natsu where I was and Mira has probably told everyone how I went off with this mystery person.”

Moira smirked. “Sounds like fun. Well, lead the way, sister of mine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Luussshhhheeee!” Happy cried, flying straight into her chest. When he finally detached himself, he looked up at her. “I’ve been looking for you all day! You said that you’d cook me fish tonight.”

Lucy nodded. “You got it Happy, we’ll grab a big juicy fish for you on the way home. Hey do you know where the rest of the team are? I wanna introduce someone.”

Happy pointed to a table not too far off. “Natsu and Gray are sulking because of Erza stepping into the fight earlier.”

“Thanks Happy. Why don’t you go sit with them? I’ll be over in a bit.” Lucy told him, petting his fur.

“Aye, sir!” He grew wings and flew off towards the table.

Lucy turned to Moira. “We’re going to see the Master first, to make you an official member.” At the nod she got, she went up to the bar. “Hey Mira, do you know if the Master is in today? I need to speak with him.”

“Of course, he’s just up in his office, you can go right up.” Mira smiled at her.

The blonde threw a “Thanks Mira!” as she climbed the stairs, Moira traveling behind. Lucy knocked on the office door, and after getting an answer, she swung open the door and walked over to the two chairs in front of the desk. “Hello Master!”

“Hello my child, how can I help you today? And who is this lovely lady with you?” Makarov asked when Moira stood in the doorway, refusing to sit down.

Lucy smiled at the Master. “You see Master, she’s the reason we are here today. She wishes to join Fairy Tail.” The old man nodded his head, pulling the stamp from his desk.

“Of course, well my dear, could you tell me your name, what sort of magic you use, what color you want your guildmark and where?” He asked.

“My names Moira-” At the glance her sister gave her, she sighed. “-Heartfilia.” She went to continue on, but the old man cut her off.

“Wait, you’re related to our Lucy?” He asked. “How?”

Moira glared at the ceiling for a minute. “Fine, I guess if you’re the Master you should know.”

~~~~~~One backstory later

“Ahh, I see child, well, I guess all I need to know now is where and what color you want the guildmark?” He repeated his earlier question.

Moira thought for a moment, before reaching for her jacket zipper. “Navy Blue, right on my collarbone.” She told him, and unzipped her jacket, not expecting the nose bleed that knocked Makarov off his feet. “Why am I not surprised?”

After he righted himself, he quickly stamped the mark on her collarbone, just above her heart. “There ya go missy! You are officially a part of Fairy Tail!” He exclaimed, and the pair thanked him before going down to the table with team Natsu. The celestial dragon slayer zipped her jacket back up before they got down the stairs.

Lucy sat down quickly, glad to see everyone just hanging out for once, and Moira cautiously followed. “Hey guys, how has your day been?”

Erza finished her bite of strawberry cake before answering. “It has been fine, quite relaxing for once. Who is this you have with you?” Gesturing to Moira.

Moira smirked. “Name’s Moira, miss Titania. Glad to know you’re even prettier than they say.” The response made Erza stutter and blush as Gray and Natsu stopped arguing when they realized there was a new person.

“Why are ya hanging around Luce! And why do ya smell like her?” Natsu demanded, observing here from every angle.

“I don’t smell exactly like her, dimwit. I smell similar to her because we use a similar magic.” She replied. “And I’m hanging around her because I thought it might be nice to know my sister.”

“Yeah right, Lucy doesn’t have any sisters, she would have told us.” Gray said, squinting his eyes at the newcomer.

Lucy interjected at this point. “Actually Gray, we went to do a blood test and, we are actually twins.”

“Yep! It’s funny, because my magic is so similar but instead of Holder magic like she has, I use Caster magic, but we’re both Celestial wizards.” Moira explained, and Gray’s face suddenly lit up in recognition.

“Wait, are you the Heavenly Demon?” He asked, looking slightly scared.

Moira looked over at him. “Oh, is that what they settled on? Yeah, that’s me. Moira Heartfilia, celestial dragon slayer, at your service.” Natsu perked up at this.

“Wait, you’re a dragon slayer? So am I! Let’s fight!” He exclaimed, leaping at her, only to get knocked flat on his ass in one punch to the face.

Moira shook her head. “Hun, if you want to actually fight me, you need to at least be a bit more sneaky.” She laughed, and Erza stared at the purple haired girl. “Until then, you’re outta luck Blaze Boy.” She glanced outside, seeing how the sun was starting to set. “Lucy, I’ll see ya later, Imma head out for the night.”

Lucy frowned. “Okay, are you going to be here tomorrow, or do you wanna meet somewhere else?” She asked, knowing that she wouldn’t convince the magenta eyed girl to stay at her house.

“No need, I’ll find you.” She said, already on her way out, throwing a wave over her shoulder. When the door closed behind her, everyone who had been listening in on the conversation suddenly surrounded the blonde.

“How is she your sister?!” Lucy sighed, and recounted the story of today, leaving out most personal details.

~~~~~~~~~~~One night later.

Lucy sat up in her bed, feeling well rested, and went to get out, smiling at her family laying around her bedroom. She went down to the living room, and she could hear someone moving around in her kitchen. Carefully, she grabbed her keys, ready to attack if need be,  when she heard singing.

_ “Most girls are smart and strong and beautiful _

_ Most girls, work hard, go far, we are unstoppable _ ”

Lucy just stopped there, feeling the pain being conveyed through the lyrics.

_ “Most girls, our fight to make every day,  _ _ No two are the same” _

The blonde crept forward, peeking around the door to the kitchen, only to see Moira starting to cook breakfast, in a black cotton tank top and matching short-shorts.

_ “I wanna be like, I wanna be like, most girls” _

Moira turned around at that point, a smile on her face as she gestured for Lucy to come forward. “Good morning Hun. Sorry for the intrusion, but it gets pretty boring if you don’t know anyone. I figured you guys’d want breakfast.”

Lucy, still quite shocked, simply nodded before walking forward. “Thank you, it’s very nice of you to do so.” She sat at the table, watching the joy her twin seemed to hold in cooking. Once she was less astonished, she realized that her twin had tattoos winding up her left arm. There was a thick band of navy blue, with stars of gold and silver decorating it, with a long string of stars curling around her arm, disappearing down to her back.

“Now I see how you two are sisters. You’re both weird.” Natsu said suddenly, making Lucy jump.

“Goddamnit Natsu!” She screeched.

He grinned at his partner before turning to the other girl in the kitchen. “So, what’s for breakfast, Mira?”

“Why Blaze Boy, we are having pancakes and bacon. And Natsu” She said normally, before her voice became sickeningly sweet and a dark aura surrounded her. “If you ever mispronounce my name again, you will be eating through a tube for the rest of your life.”

Natsu cowered, managing to get out a weak “Aye, sir.” Before the dark aura was gone and Moira was back to normal.

Happy came in just moments before both Gray and Erza got to the kitchen. “Morning Lucy, are you making fish for breakfast?” Lucy laughed at the one track mind of her friend.

“Moira’s making breakfast this morning, so why don’t you ask her, okay?”

Happy nodded, and flew over to land on the head of Moira. “Are you making fish for breakfast, Lucy’s sister?”

“I’m sorry Happy, but not today. We are having chocolate chip pancakes, so how about you grab us some plates, okay Hun?” She said sweetly, as if she were a mother. Happy nodded cheerfully, and went to do as asked. Moira picked up the plate of pancakes, piled quite high as she knew that she wouldn’t have to worry about leftovers.

“Erza, would you grab the bacon for me? Gray, would you help Happy set the table? Lucy, can you grab the fruit tray from the fridge?” Moira asked, and everyone nodded, helping as asked, Natsu pouting.

“How come I don’t get to do anything!” He complained.

Moira gave him a deadpan look. “Because, I’d rather not have to replace my sisters dishes.” She replied. “Thank you for your help, everyone, now please, dig in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
